The Shadow Man
by MrNinjaX
Summary: This is an intro to a short story about a super hero I came up with while daydreaming in school (can you blame me?). School and band take up a lot of my time, so there's no upload schedule. And, since this is my first time writing a story, I accept all criticism. And trust me, the following chapters will be much longer. So enjoy!
1. Prologue

Title: **The Shadow Man- Prologue**  
Category: Misc » Misc. Comics  
Author: MrNinjaX  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Supernatural/Sci-Fi  
Published: 12-05-16, Updated: 12-05-16  
Chapters: 1, Words: 564

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 _ **The Shadow Man**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was an early Wednesday morning, 6:00. Noah C. Huggins, a scientist, husband, and loving father of 2 kids, is still in bed, dreaming about the day that was ahead. As the sun slowly lifted in the sky, beams of light began to peer through the nearby window, giving the room a warm glow. Suddenly, the doorknob opens, and his two kids came bursting through the door. Their names were Charlotte and Kole, 8 and 9 respectively.

"Dad, Dad, Dad! Wake up, it's almost time for school!" said Kole, as he climbed up and jumped excitedly on the bed.

Charlotte began to pull Noah's hand hanging off the bed, saying, "Today's 'Bring Your Parents to School Day', GET UP!"

He chuckles, slowly getting up, and says, "Okay, okay guys. *eheheh* Let me get dressed, and I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"You better hurry, Dad. Mom's making eggs and bacon, and you know how much I LOOOOOVE bacon," says Kole. He then grabs his sister's hand, and runs back down the hall, both giggling. After standing up to stretch, he proceeds to the bathroom, still smiling about his kids.

After about 20 minutes, Noah emerges from the bathroom. His freshly showered hair smelled of a summer breeze, his golden brown, extremely wavy hair neatly combed, and he was dawned in a black collar shirt, blue jeans, and pristine white lab coat. He walks to the kitchen, greeted by the smell of freshly cooked bacon, to see his wife in a beautiful apron and hair-bun.

"Good morning, Noah," she chimes with a soothing, loving voice. "Good morning, Brook. My, my, what a delicious breakfast you've got cookin' over here. It almost looks half as beautiful as you."

Brook was a short, beautiful woman with short blonde hair, and eyes that glow a bright blue. She was always kind, never shouting in anger, and made it very difficult to be afraid or upset at her, or her to anyone else. She blushes and smiles brightly at the flattery.

"Thank you! So, are you ready to wow the kids' classmates today with that big brain of yours?"

"You bet! I mean, who else's father gets to be a super cool, super smart scientist, leading one of the biggest experiments that could change the world at none other, than Yale university?" he says, clearly proud of his achievements. "Oh, and after speaking today, I'm heading off to the lab to begin our first major test today. We're finally gonna make some progress! If all goes well, we will be the first to discover how to instantly make diamonds out of coal, whenever we want."

He begins to walk away, but stops, and suddenly turns around, remembering something. "Also, I talked to some of the higher-ups, and they said the first diamond we make, I can keep as a special gift to _a certain someone_." He winks, and Brook's face lights up with excitement.

"Oh my goooood, thank you! *Sigh* I love you so much, Kole." He comes closer, and puts his hands on her shoulder. He says softly, "I love you too, Brook." They lean in for a kiss, then Kole takes a plate. He grabs some food, and heads to the table to enjoy breakfast with his family.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Shadow Man**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Noah drives the kids to school. He enters the building, and is greeted by a large foyer swarming with kids of all ages. Some were against the wall, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Others were walking with piles of books, hurrying off to wherever they were needed. There was even a group staring at each other's books, frantically writing homework they didn't do the night before. The bell rang loudly through the room, and everyone began to flood the foyer like a sidewalk in New York.

When the kids got to their first class, the teacher, Mrs. Humble, was standing outside, talking with other parents. She was tall, had long brown hair, and dressed in a very professional outfit that screamed 'I am a teacher'. Noah walked up to introduce himself. "Hello, Mrs. Humble. I'm Noah Huggins, the father of Kole and Charlotte."

She smiled back, and in a friendly tone said, "Good morning Mr. Huggins! I must say; your kids are some of the greatest kids I've had the privilege to teach. They get along with other students, immediately raise their hands to answer questions. Neither one of them have ever gotten out of control or in trouble either."

"Well that's great to hear! Seems like I've taught them well," he says with a chuckle. Mrs. Humble laughs, and says, "Alright, well the parents will wait out here for a little bit, then I'll call you in one-by-one." She nods at the end, and heads back inside, moments before the second bell rings, and shuts the door.

Noah proceeds to a group of fathers, conversing amongst themselves, on the other side of the hallway. He spots one man who's tall, dressed in a military-style suit, and has long black hair reaching past his collar. The man hears Noah's approaching footsteps, and turns around.

"Hello there, I-" He stops suddenly, and eyes widen, expressing shock. The man studies Noah's face for a moment, then leans forward. He says amazed, "Noah?!"

Noah feels a little awkward, thinking he's never met this man before. But after taking a good look at the man, Noah comes to the realization of the man's identity. He says softly, "Travis?"

Travis's face lights up, and exclaims, "It IS you! Holy crap, it's been so long. I hardly recognized you."

Noah says with a feeling of nostalgia, "Dude, I would've never guessed who you were if you didn't come up to me. Man, how many years has it been?"

"I think 14 years. Aren't you 32?" said Travis.

"I turned 32 about 4 months ago, but uh, yeah," Noah replied. "So, I'm assuming you're here for the 'Bring your Parent to Work Day', right?"

Travis nods, saying, "My little Trevor is in there. He's really excited because I don't get off work much. This is the first time this whole month that I've seen him. But, he understands."

Noah pauses for a sec, and asks, "Trevor…Roberts? 5 years old, has black hair, wears glasses?"

"That's the one," he replies.

Noah shakes his head in disbelief, and says, "Trevor is best friends with both of my kids, Charlotte and Kole. Kole comes home and talks about the stuff they did together almost every day. I can't believe I never realized you were the father, and I knew the kid's last name for a while. I guess I never put two and two together, right?"

Travis smirks, saying, "After all these years, you're still the same." They both quietly laugh to themselves.

"So, what kind of job do you have?" Noah asked.

"Well, have you ever heard of the name, 'Red Talon?'"

Noah is a little surprised he would bring that up. He says, "Yeah, I know what they are. A terrorist group, set on anarchy and destroying all forms of government. Rumor has it they have a branch in every major and minor country in the world! But, what does that have to do with your job... I swear to God, if you say you're a member-".

Travis shakes his hands in shock, and exclaims, "No no no, it's not like that, I promise! Truth is, I'm an agent of DATA, or Defense Against Terrorist Actions. It's a government organization made to combat Red Talon. Specifically, I'm a field operative. I'm sent on various missions, such as infiltrating bases, spying on the enemy, and sometimes I work with military soldiers to invade bases. Pretty serious stuff."

Noah just stares at him, not knowing whether to laugh, or question his best friend's sanity. Hesitantly, he asks, "Your…Your serious? Like, are you telling me, you are LITERALY a spy?!"

Travis nods, and says, "I know what I'm saying sounds like complete and utter nonsense, but believe me, I'm telling the truth."

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a wallet. "Here, I even have a badge and ID. Check it out," he says. He then opens the wallet, and sure enough, there was a shiny badge resembling a police badge. On it was inscribed: "D.A.T.A. Defense Against Terrorist Actions. Certified field agent and member of the U.S. Government". Right above it was strange looking ID card. It first looks like a normal driver's license, but it also contained a barcode, a rank of some sort, and a label that says, "SECURITY CLEARANCE LEVEL 3".

Noah is silent as he reels all this information in. Finally, he says, "Wow…I-I don't know what to say except I'm impressed! I mean, all these years I've known you, I would've never thought you would ever do this. It seems so…not you. Does that make sense?"

Travis smiles at his friend's amazement. "I know, I know. Honestly, I'm still a little surprised that I have this job. I thought I wouldn't last a week, and leave either from getting fired, or wanting to quit. But really, I love my job. I love knowing that what I'm doing is helping countless innocent people live better lives. In the end, that's all that matters; I'm doing this for the good of mankind."

After a few moments of silence, Travis looks to Noah and asks, "So, that's enough about me. What kind of job did you get? I'm guessing with your intellect, and how you used to love building computers, you are…an IT?"

Noah jokingly takes a sharp breath, and says in a show-host impression, "Oooh, I'm sorry, but that answer is in-cor-rect. The correct answer is, I'm a scientist."

Travis looks completely surprised. His eyes widen, mouth opens slightly, and after a moment, he asks, "But you've always talked about being an IT when we were in school! You used to say you were going to Ole Miss, then you would earn the highest Computer Science degree you could possibly earn. You even made a big deal out of how important a Microsoft certification was. Whatever happened?"

Noah thinks to himself, and says, "Well, I did do all that. I even got an office job for about 3 years. But I really couldn't stand the atmosphere. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the work I had to do, however the people I had to work with were unbearable. They were insanely rude to each other, to me as well. They would come into my office and interrupt me for the stupidest reasons, like making me run errands, or something completely unrelated to what my job description says. I hardly did anything I studied to do. So, I marched to my boss's office, and flat out said, 'I'm not going to be hired as your IT if I'm going to do everyone else's job except the one I'm hired for. I quit.'" He took a deep breath after finishing his rant, and continued with, "So, I tried searching for other opportunities, and guess what? Nothing. Absolutely no one was hiring. So, I decided to take some online classes, and earned a degree in thermodynamics and chemistry."

Travis stood there, taking it all in. "Wow, I had no idea. Life started out rough for you, huh? So then, where are you working now?" he said.

Noah smiled, and asked in an excited tone, "What is the biggest college in all of Connecticut?"

Travis ponders for a moment, and although he doesn't believe it, he says, "Yale?"

Noah nods his head, his face clearly expressing pride. Travis's jaw drops wide open, and he exclaims, "How in the-, wha-, HOW?!"

"It wasn't easy, but I submitted an article about a theoretical science experiment, and he was blown away, and hired me to research and perform my experiment," said Noah.

Travis tilts his head and asks, "What kind of experiment?"

Noah replies, "Well, I've-". He stops suddenly, as the door to the class room opens, with Mrs. Humble's head peeking out. She motions to the adults to come into the classroom. Turning back to Travis, Noah whispers, "I guess you hear about it in a minute". They, along with the other adults, walk into the classroom, the door slowly shutting behind them.


End file.
